


He tried his best

by MCat_Pony



Category: South Park
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCat_Pony/pseuds/MCat_Pony
Summary: Im sorry ahead of time.





	He tried his best

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> There's gonna be blood.

It happened too fast. Too fast. I couldn't do anything.

**Red.      Blood. Blood is everywhere. Why?**

"Tweek!" Stop the blood. Stop the blood. "It's ok. It's gonna be ok!" 

-

_"Wonder Tweek, are you ok? Wonder T-  Tweek!"_

_"Holy shit!"_

_"Oh my god..."_

_"Who has the damn medical kit?!"_

_-_

Blood, blood, blood. Stop the blood. It won't stop!

"Craig, it's okay." He's smiling. Why is he smiling? 

"No it's not! You have a fucking knife in your chest! Don't tell me it's okay!" It's not ok.

-

_"Mosquito, do you have type O blood packets?"_

_"Yes."_

_"DON'T LET HIM DIE! I KNOW WHAT DYING IS LIKE! DON'T LET HIM DIE!"_

_"Someone get Craig off him!"_

_-_

No. Nononono, let me go. Don't take him away from me! Don't take me away from him!

"Craig. I love you." 

"I know I love you too." Blood. Blood, blood, blood, red. Let me go!

-

_"Fastpass, how far away is the nearest hospital?"_

_"Ab-bout 25 m-miles."_

_"Damn."_

_"Kyle, can I use your kite?"_

_"Get him on the kite."_

_"Someone get Craig the fuck off him!"_

_-_

Nononono, stop trying to take me away from him.

"Craig, it's ok. Go back to fighting the bad guy."

"Not without you." Never without you.

"Kick his ass for me."

"No! Not without you! We're partners!" Never without you. 

-

_"Jimmy can get him to the hospital fast."_

_"Jimmy, can you carry him on the kite?"_

_"I-I don't kno-ow"_

_"DON'T FUCKING LET HIM DIE! HE WON'T COME BACK!"_

_"Stop crying."_

_"Oh my god....."_

_"Someone please! Get Craig off him!"_

_"Im trying!"_

_-_

"Let go of me!" Hit them. Hit them away. Don't touch me. Don't touch him. Hit them.

"Craig...."

"It's gonna be ok. Your going to be ok. Okokokok. DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Craig." Blood. Stop the blood. It won't stop.

"Craig! Look me in the fucking eyes!" His eyes. They use to be so full of life. What happened? "It's okay. Just let me go. I'll be okay." No. I'll never let you go.

"Please don't leave me." Water. Am I crying? I'm crying. I can't see. Blue. Everything's blue. 

"I'll never leave you." Never.

-

_"Craig, buddy, you gotta let go of Tweek."_

_"Call 911?"_

_"No, then they'll know about our powers."_

_"Who cares?!"_

_"Fuck!"_

_"Clyde, I swear to fucking god! Hand over the damn medical kit!"_

_"Stop crying."_

_"Damn it..."_

_-_

"Please...Don't leave me. Don't die." Don't leave me. If you die, I die.

"Craig, it's ok. I love you." If you die, I die. Blue. Everything's blue.

-

_"Jimmy, carry him."_

_"Run faster then you ever ran before."_

_"Marsh! Hold Craig!"_

_"Ow! Craig hit me!"_

_"Craig! Stop punching us! We are trying to help!"_

_"He can't hear us..."_

_"THIS IS NOT FAIR!"_

_-_

Arms. Why are there arms around me? Who are they? Doesn't matter. Don't hold me back. Let me be with Tweek. Forever.

Hit them hit them hit them-

"Craig, it's ok..."

"Please....don't die.. I-I can't live without you.." 

"I know. I can't live without you either."

"Please..... Don't die..."

"Craig...."

"Please!"

"...I'll try my best." No. Put him down. Please. Let me be with him. Please. Please... Put him down...

If you die, I die. If you die, I die. 

White. Everything's white. Why white?

Tweek?

 

 

**He tried his best.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you wish you hadn't read that.


End file.
